


Night Whispers

by Shaloved30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini fic inspired by some tumblr post, Iris being Barry's anchor and him calling her "My Iris" via the comics (for now!)<br/>Barry sleeps and Iris watches. (Future verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Whispers

She likes to watch him sometimes while he sleeps. 

Barry spends his days saving, moving faster than any human should but she loves his powers. Loves that it makes him feel heroic, like he’s doing good and he is, but she loves him most just like this. 

Still. 

His hair ruffled just so and falling into his closed eyes, breathing heavy, with the slightest crease marring his forehead.

Strange as it may seem now that they’re together like this, all secrets shared and loving each other in ways unlike ever before, night’s when she lie by his side watching reminds her of when they were kids. 

Iris was always quiet so he never knew but the times she’d hear him crying in his sleep she’d go to him. Making sure she could hear her dad’s snores as she slipped from her door down to Barry’s room, tiptoeing on socked feet, she’d sit right by his side. Taking care not to wake him while smoothing his tousled hair from his closed eyes and wishing away the small crease worrying his forehead.

He’d whisper “Mom” and Iris’ heart would squeeze just a little bit in her chest.

She wished she could help him then.

Now when she watches, she snuggles close. Pressing her chest against his, just to feel that fast beat as his arms tighten around her before she reaches up to smooth that fly away hair. She’ll kiss away that crease and can’t help her smile when she hears it.

“My Iris”.

She’s so glad she can help him now.


End file.
